¡Harry Potter, el musical!
by Captain Canija
Summary: Una extraña enfermedad se dispersa sobre el mundo mágico. Síntomas: muchas, muchas ganas de bailar.


Era una mañana de martes normal en Hogwarts y sus alrededores, es decir, para la situación en la que se encontraban. En todo momento había tensión, especialmente en las mañanas, que es cuando llegaba "El Profeta".  
  
Todos estaban en el gran comedor cuando sus desayunos fueron interrumpidos por una parvada de lechuzas que entraron por las ventanas. Hermione recibió el periódico justo frente a su plato de cereal.  
  
- Bueno, ¿y qué dice?- preguntó Ron. Hermione sólo frunció el entrecejo un poco.  
  
- Umm... qué raro... no viene nada de los ataques, pero... – dijo sin mirar a sus amigos. Todos los que la conocían se le acercaron con intención de ser informados y los demás en la mesa, que no eran más de quince, escuchaban con atención.  
  
- "Extraña enfermedad se dispersa en el mundo mágico"- prosiguió complaciéndolos- "Ayer por la tarde se descubrió una extraña enfermedad que, según algunas fuentes, ha sido producida en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia.  
"Estar más alegre de lo normal, deseos incontrolables de bailar y cantar, son algunos de los síntomas de esta extraña enfermedad que aún no se le ha dado nombre concreto...  
  
- No entiendo, ¿qué tiene de malo querer bailar y cantar?- interrumpió Ron.  
  
- ¡Cállate!- dijeron todos al unísono.  
  
- "...Otro de los síntomas es decir lo que los demás dicen al mismo tiempo, es decir, como un coro. 'La enfermedad es completamente inofensiva a la salud física, y sólo afecta a la mente por unas horas' afirma el jefe del Departamento 'Aunque tengo que admitir que sí es un poco molesta mientras duran los síntomas' dijo mientras bailaba al compás del charleston imaginario.  
'Fue un error de cálculo, estábamos experimentando con los dulces de la nueva tienda de trucos de los gemelos Weasley y... bueno, la advertencia acerca del plagio resultó ser cierta... Merlín, espero que no nos demanden...' dijo el autor de tal desastre.  
  
'Aunque parezca increíble, todo lo que hay que hacer es consumir alguno de nuestros productos' advierte George Weasley, jefe de la tienda 'pero una vez que se padece, el efecto es irreversible. No es realmente una enfermedad, aunque se contagia de manera aeróbica y con cualquier contacto con otra persona que tenga los síntomas o con un objeto que le pertenezca, porque es completamente inofensiva. Al día siguiente serán los mismos de siempre'. Fred Weasley comentó: 'Espero que esto les sirva de lección a todos ¡Diviértanse!'"- Hermione hizo una mueca con la boca- Viniendo de tus hermanos, Ron, no me extraña ni un poco.  
  
- A mí me parece gracioso- dijo Harry.  
  
- ¡Exacto!- dijo Neville un poco más animado de lo normal.  
  
- ¡Exacto!  
  
- ¡Exacto ¡Exacto! ¡Exacto! – repitieron los demás. Y antes de que Ron, Hermione o Harry pudieran preguntar cualquier cosa, todos empezaron a bailar una extraña coreografía salida de quién-sabe-dónde. Algunos con pasos de tap, otros emparejados y bailando swing o rock&roll, pero todos extrañamente coordinados y dirigiéndose hacia la salida... el último en salir fue Seamus con un pequeño solo de baile irlandés, terminando con un remate sobre una rodilla, se levantó lentamente, miró hacia todos lados y salió corriendo.  
  
- Está bien... eso fue raro- dijo Ron después de casi un minuto con la boca abierta y mirando hacia la salida.  
  
- Vamos, se nos hace tarde para Pociones.  
  
- Y yo que creí que este sería un día interesante... – murmuró Ron a Harry.  
  
Estaban los sextos de Gryffindor y Slytherin en el aula de pociones platicando unos con otros, claro, entre miembros de la misma casa. De pronto las voces cesaron al presenciar la figura de Snape entrar al salón. Pasó rápido entre ellos con su túnica que bailaba entre el misterioso viento (porque nadie sabía de dónde salía) y al voltear se cubrió medio rostro con la tela negra de su vestimenta. Nada inusual hasta ahora. Se descubrió de un golpe al tiempo que miraba hacia arriba y subía su pecho.  
  
- Alumnooooooooooooos- comenzó la opereta en tenor mientras alzaba su brazo.  
  
Sin preguntar porqué o cómo, los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos y contestaron en un coro de contraltos y bajos- Maestro Snaaaaaaaaaaaaaape.  
  
Continuó Draco en tenor, dirigiéndose al maestro de forma dramática- Maestro Snape... es injusto... Hermione no nos deja obtener puntoooooooooooos.  
  
- No es verdad... yo me esfuerzo... en estudiar y adquirir conocimientoooooooooooooooooos- contestó Hermione en soprano.  
  
Coro de Slytherin- No nos deja obtener puntos.  
  
Coro de Gryffindor- Es que ustedes son estúpidos.  
  
Draco- ¡Injusticia!  
  
Hermione- ¡Blasfemia!  
  
Ambos coros cantan de fondo "Injusticia, es injusticia, escuchen nuestro canto en plegaria a una solución" una y otra vez.  
  
Draco- ¡Sangre sucia!  
  
Hermione- ¡Niño mimado!  
  
Draco y Hermione- Profesor Snaaaaaaaaaaaaaape.  
  
Snape- ¡Bastaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Al terminar el solo de Snape, todos se miran unos a otros y regresan a sus asientos lentamente y en silencio. Severus se aclara la garganta – Bien... la clase pasada vimos la poción multijugos y su uso.  
  
Los alumnos empezaron a anotar.  
  
La mañana pasó sin ningún otro desvarío de lo usual, pero nadie comentaba nada acerca de la extraña clase de pociones.  
  
Toda la escuela estaba en el gran comedor a la hora de la comida.  
  
- Harry, ¿me pasas el pan, por favor?- pidió Hermione.  
  
Harry, lentamente subiendo la mirada, comenzó (al ritmo de "Mantequilla y Mermelada" de Onda Vaselina)- El pan con mantequi-illa vamos a bailar...  
  
- ...y siéntense en las si-illas, la fiesta va a empezar- continuó Ron. Todos miraban a todas partes para ver de dónde provenía la música.  
  
- Pan con mermela-ada se tienen que aprender- dijo Parvati.  
  
Hermione- Pues con estas ni-iñas será todo al revés.  
  
Mientras empezaban a cantar con más y más ánimo, se levantaban de las sillas y se dividían lentamente hombres y mujeres mientras bailaban una coreografía de rock&roll improvisada pero que, extrañamente, todos en el gran comedor conocían.  
  
Ron- Los cuates en la esquina, las nenas al rincón...  
  
Draco-...y cuando se les diga al centro del salón.  
  
Ginny- Las chavas en la entrada, ustedes a los bancos...  
  
Padma-...que para esta bailada nosotras invitamos.  
  
Remus- El pan con mantequilla se va a bailar aquí...  
  
Moody-...no inventen tonterías que siempre ha sido así- mientras los hombres cantan, las mujeres se burlaban de ellos y hacían coreografía y viceversa.  
  
Trelawney- El pan con mermelada será más divertido...  
  
McGonagall- ...así nuestra pareja nosotras decidimos.  
  
Filch- Será pan con mantequilla, no más discusión...  
  
Dumbledore- ...¿qué buscan estas niñas? ¿una revolución?  
  
Tonks- Será pan con mermelada, los juegos han cambiado...  
  
Narcisa Malfoy- ...se sientan de volada, nosotras los sacamos.  
  
Voldemort- El pan con mantequilla vamos a bailar, no por ser las niñas nos van a mandar.  
  
Niños- Siéntense en las sillas, la fiesta va a empezar.  
  
Niñas- Sí, pero nosotras sacamos a bailar.  
  
Niños- Pan con mantequi-illa – desde este punto, los niños y las niñas se empezaron a acercar unos a otros.  
  
Niñas- Pan con mermela-ada.  
  
Niños- Pan con mantequi-illa.  
  
Hermione- ¡Pan! Con mermela-adaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Todos, aparentemente habituados a lo bizarro del día, continuaron con su plática y regresaron a terminar su segunda comida del día, excepto Hermione que, después de decir que se le hacía tarde para Aritmancia, salió corriendo hacia el pasillo.  
  
-¡AH! ¿De dónde salieron ustedes?- Preguntó Ron a Voldemort y compañía.  
  
Ron, Harry, Ginny y los demás del equipo de quidditch se encaminaron al campo de práctica junto con sus escobas.  
  
- Muy bien- dijo Harry, que ahora era capitán del equipo- Todo el mundo a sus escobas y den un par de vueltas.  
  
Todos lo hicieron así. Harry entonces subió con la quaffle y llamó a los cazadores. La primera fue para Ginny. Harry respiró hondo: seguía Ron. - ¡Ron!- él intentó atraparla, pero en sus manos, la quaffle parecía tener vida propia. Saltó un par de veces de sus manos y luego cayó.  
  
- Ron... ya te lo he dicho, tienes que practicar más.  
  
- Disculpa, es que... no creo estar en forma, y...  
  
Entonces llegó Dean en su escoba- ¿Ese es el problema?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, como si estuviera en un comercial. Entonces empezó a escucharse música de nuevo. Todos aterrizaron.  
  
(Al ritmo de Y.M.C.A)  
  
- Young man, there's no need to feel down- comenzó Harry marchando y una amplia sonrisa- I said...  
  
- ¡Young man!- salieron todos los del equipo de quidditch vestidos de marineros.  
  
Harry- Pick yourself off the ground. I said...  
  
Hombres- ¡Young man!  
  
Harry- 'cause you're in a new town. There's no...  
  
Hombres- need... to... be... un... happy- cantaban mientras marchaban hacia el interior del castillo, Harry dirigiendo y Ron a su lado, y marcaban cada golpe de música con una pose- ¡Young man!  
  
Harry- There's a place you can go. I said...  
  
Hombres- ¡Young man!- cada alumno y maestro que los veía, se les unía a la marcha, incluso en medio de las clases. Las mujeres se le acercaban a Harry y Ron y les flirteaban, Harry les respondía guiñándoles el ojo y Ron sólo las veía ir y venir con la boca abierta. Sólo los integrantes del equipo de quidditch estaban vestidos de marineros, los demás sólo los seguían o bailaban a su alrededor.  
  
Harry- When you're short on your dough, you can...  
  
Hombres- ¡Stay there!  
  
Harry- And I'm sure you will find many...  
  
Hombres- ways... to... have... a... good time.  
  
(Con la coreografía por todos conocida)Marcando cada remate con una pose de gimnasio.  
  
Harry- It's fun to stay at the...  
  
Toda la escuela- ¡Y-M-C-A!  
  
Harry- It's fun to stay at the...  
  
Toda a escuela- ¡Y-M-C-A!  
  
Harry- They have every-thing for you men to enjoy. You can hang out with all the boys.- En el coro (este) todos se detienen y bailan- It's fun to stay at the...  
  
Toda la escuela- ¡Y-M-C-A!  
  
Harry- It's fun to stay at the...  
  
Toda la escuela- ¡Y-M-C-A!  
  
Harry- You can get yourself cleaned, ypu can have a good meal. You can do whatever you feel.  
  
Hombres- ¡Young man!- En el pasillo se ve a Remus haciendo pesas. Harry lo señala y le guiña el ojo.  
  
Harry- I was once in your shoes. I said...  
  
Hombres- ¡I was!- Aparece Lucius haciendo abdominales. Harry va hacia él y pretende dirigirlo y animarlo, sin dejar de cantar.  
  
Harry- Down and out with the blues. I felt...  
  
Hombres- ¡No man!- las chicas se acercan a consolar a Harry.  
  
Harry- Cared if I were alive. I felt...  
  
Hombres- The...whole...world...was...so tight.- Aparece McGonagall tratando de levantar una pesa grande. Harry se le acerca y la anima.- ¡That's when!  
  
Harry- someone came up to me- McGonagall se tuerce la espalda. Harry se alarma un poco y le señala la enfermería. McGonagall le sonríe, guiñe el ojo, hace un gesto con la mano de "OK" y se va caminando agachada- And said...  
  
Hombres- ¡Young men!  
  
Harry- Take a walk up the street, there's a...  
  
Hombres- ¡Place there!  
  
Harry- Called the Y.M.C.A, they can...  
  
Hombres- Start... you... back... on... your-way.- Marcan los remates con poses  
  
Harry- It's fun to stay at the...  
  
Toda la escuela- ¡Y-M-C-A!  
  
Harry- It's fun to stay at the...  
  
Toda la escuela- ¡Y-M-C-A!  
  
Harry- They have everything for you men to enjoy. You can hang out with all the boys – Entran al gran comedor y comienzan una fiesta. Algunos avientan globos o serpentina, otros bailan, aparecen meseros con bebidas, etc. En la parte del Y.M.C.A. todos bailan.  
  
Toda la escuela- ¡Y-M-C-A!  
  
Harry- Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down. Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.- Se atraviesan Dumbledore y Voldemort bailando estilo disco y tomando un vaso de las charolas.  
  
Toda la escuela- ¡Y-M-C-A! ¡Y-M-C-A!...  
  
Después de recoger el desorden del gran comedor, todos estaban cenando. La cena, afortunadamente, pasó sin mayor acontecimiento que la escasez de jugo de calabaza en un lado de la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Todos volvieron a la sala común de sus casas. Después de algunas horas, los únicos que quedaban despiertos eran Ron, Hermione y Harry. Eran apenas las 11 p.m. pero todos estaban exhaustos. Los tres estaban en silencio y recostados en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Antes de que alguno de los tres pronunciara palabra alguna, generalmente Ron, los otros dos lo silenciaban por miedo a que se les ocurriera otra canción.  
  
-¡Ah, suficiente! Me voy a la cama.  
  
Entonces empezó a sonar música... "¡NO!" pensaron los tres.  
  
Ron- Hasta mañana, si Dios quiere, que descansen bien...  
  
Harry- Llegó la hora de acostarse y de soñar también...- En eso, Ginny bajó las escaleras, tocó con su varita un ladrillo que estaba en una de las paredes junto a las escaleras y dejaron de cantar.  
  
Los tres se le quedaron viendo, y antes de que regresara a dormir, Ron le preguntó- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?  
  
- Fred y George me dijeron que cuando quisiera que se detuvieran, simplemente tenía que tocar ese ladrillo. Se supone que hay un ladrillo así en algunos salones de Hogwarts, ya saben, que disipa la magia en caso de emergencia; y hay otro que la reactiva, pero es más complicado. Casi nadie sabe que existen... Bueno, buenas noches – y subió las escaleras.  
  
Unos momentos después, el silencio fue interrumpido - Tus hermanos firmaron hoy su sentencia de muerte- dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¿Porqué no hizo nada, Albus? A usted no le afectaba el hechizo, come uno de sus dulces todos los días, no crea que no lo he visto- Dijo McGonagall mientras descansaba en una cama de la enfermería.  
  
- ¡Mi querida Minerva! ¿Y perderme toda la diversión? Vamos, tiene que admitir que fue... interesante- le contestó Dumbledore, que estaba sentado al lado suyo, acompañándola.  
  
- ¡Ja! Y que lo digas. Cuando salga de aquí lo primero que haré será matar a esos gemelos- Voldemort dijo mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielos en su frente.  
  
- ¡Tú cállate, grandísimo adefesio! No eres el único que tiene resaca, sabes- gritó McGonagall – Y si los llegas a tocar, te las verás conmigo – Voldemort murmuró algo ininteligible y volvió a dormirse.  
  
Y así terminó otro día en el no-tan-normal mundo mágico. 


End file.
